El Clan Haruno?
by chik-love-style
Summary: soy nueva aki ,porfa denme 1 oportunidad.Despues de 4 años, sasuke y su equipo llegan a Konoha, el lider del grupo esta dispuesto a restablecer su vida y revivir su clan con la persona que mas ama, sin saber que su amada esconde un gran secreto..
1. Chapter 1

----Sakura…. ---

INDICE:

Hace muchos años, lejos en las afueras de la aldea de las hojas ,vivía una pareja que estaba por tener gemelos, pero ellos eran muy pobres y no tenían recursos para mantenerlos, apenas podían para ellos 2 no sabían lo que harian con los 2 que venían…estaban peor.

Un dia, la esposa se enfermo de fiebre muy grave y el esposo no sabia que hacer, tan preocupado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la fecha en que su esposa hiba a dar a luz era mañana. Al dia siguiente, la mujer gritaba del dolor, su marido no sabia que hacer, si la llevaba a Konoha no hiba a llegar a tiempo, de la hoja hasta donde se encontraban ellos era de hora y media.

El hombre se quedo todo el tiempo con su mujer sabiendo que si los niños no nacian ella moriría y todo lo que podía hacer era estar con ella. En eso, 5 personas (2 mujeres y 3 hombres) se le aparecieron, diciendo que eran los 5 elementos (fuego, electricidad, agua, tierra y aire) ayudaron a la mujer a dar a luz. Naciendo a si un par de cuates idénticos, las 5 personas les dieron un poco de su poder a cada uno de ellos.

Al pasar el tiempo, los 2 niños conocieron a su pareja y tuvieron hijos, y a estos , se les dio 1 solo poder y asi sucesivamente , hasta crear un clan.

Y se dice que en cada determinado tiempo nacen cuates o gemelos idénticos con los poderes de las 5 personas de los 5 elementos.

°El clan se llama "Haruno" por haber pasado todo esto en primavera.

------

Al pasar el tiempo y 2 años y medio después de que el Kyubi atacara Konoha; El clan Haruno fuer traicionado por uno de sus lideres llamado Ryohei al querer robarse a 2 de sus sobrinos que eran los 2 cuates poderosos del clan para tener su poder y por robar algunos secretos del clan y huir y llevarse consigo a algunos jóvenes miembros fuertes. Llamándose "Los X"

A partir de todo esto, los 4 lideres que quedaban, repartieron a cada uno de sus miembros a aldeas diferentes en parejas o en pequeños grupos ,entre ellos se encontraban los 2 cuates, que tuvieron que ser separados. El niño fue puesto en Suna y la niña en Konoha.

Los lideres crearon un portal para que ya no cualquiera entrara al clan Haruno, solo los miembros de este clan y las personas importantes (como los "Kages").

El objetivo de "Los X" es capturar a los gemelos y extraer su poder para asi, tener todas las aldeas ninjas a su favor.

Los 2 niños, tienen que vivir fingiendo que no tienen mucho poder, para asi no llamar la atención de las personas o de los que los persiguen.

---- RESUMEN:

Despues de 4 años, Sasuke regresa a la aldea junto con su equipo , con el propósito de restablecer su vida y dispuesto a revivir su clan con la persona que el ama. Pero su sorpresa es que ella no esta ahí, esta en un misión desde hace 6 meses y nada mas y nada menos que con su reemplazo(Sai). Sasuke tendrá que pasar por todo con tal de reconquistar a Sakura , su nueva amiga, sin saber que ella es la gemela que andan buscando.

Naruto y los demás estarán ahí para apoyar a Sasuke, los amigos de sakura del clan , estarán junto a ella para protegerla al igual que a su hermano mayor y gemelo.

El hermano mas grande de Sakura le tiene cierto rencor , al ser mas fuerte que el y que algún dia, ella puede lograr quitarle lo que el mas desea, el puesto del líder del clan haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Soy nueva y ando apenas aprendiendo el sistema xD.**

**¿? : HOLA =gritando**

**¿?: **_Hola= pensando_

**¿?: hola =hablando normal**

**-------------------------------------**

Capitulo 2 "**La llegada"**

Todo estaba nomal en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, los aldeanos hacian lo que debian de hacer...todo era muy calmado, hasta que.....

Naruto: COMO QUE SASUKE REGRESA¡¡¡¡¡??? -se escucho por toda la aldea.

Tsunade: como lo oiste pero....NO ME GRITES NIÑO MALCRIADO¡¡¡ -grito la hokage alzando su puño

Naruto: esta bien O.O - los pelos de naruto se alborotaron - pero, como se entero?

Tsunade: me mando una carta pidiendo que lo deje regresar -mostrandole la carta

Naruto: y usted que dijo¡¡?

Tsunade: que si

Naruto: enserio¡¡¡? y..y....cuando llega?¡

Tsunade: si bien me acuerdo....hoy deseguro, ya ha de estar por llegar -sonriendo

Naruto: que¡?? no, no puede ser, hoy, hoy llega...pero si sakura-chan...

TOC TOC

Tsunade: adelante -La puerta se abrio mostrando a un chico de piel broceada, cabello cafe oscuro amarrado en una coleta.- si,que pasa Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Uchiha Sasuke y su grupo estan aqui -menciono

Tsunade: diles que pasen -el muchacho obedecio. Naruto estaba muy nervioso, veria a su amigo despues de 4 años, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos , hasta que la hokage hablo- vaya,vaya Uchiha Sasuke y su grupo "Taka". Dime Uchiha, enserio esas son tus intenciones al estar en Konoha?

Sasuke: si Hokage-sama, quiero cambiar mi vida -dijo muy serio- Y tambien quiero revivir mi Clan , por que quiero que mis hijos crescan y vivan en la aldea en que yo naci y creci.

Tsunade: Uchiha sabes que si traicionas una vez mas a la aldea, se te sera prohibido quedar en algun otra alde.

Sasuke: eso significa que no?

Tsunade: alcontrario, si puedes quedarte -sasuke se relajo- pero de mientras, no tendras misiones fuera de la aldea, ninguno de los 4 -refiriendose a todo el equipo.

Karin: entonces que se supone que hagamos¡? -alzandole la voz

Suigetsu: callate zanahoria, no tiene menos de 1 minuto que la hokage nos dejo quedarnos y gracias a tu comentario nos pueden correr -sonriendo

Tsunade: de mientras, tendran misiones pero de nivel D. Mientras que llege mi alumna con su compañero para evaluarlos a cada uno y ver en que rango pueden estar.

Karin: y que , su preciada alumna no esta¡?

Tsunade: esta en una mision S.

Sasuke: yo podre regresar con mi equipo? -pregunto llamando la atencion del rubio

Tsunade: ya lo he dicho Uchiha. Si aprueban que tu estas al nivel de tu equipo , podras estar. -Eso sorprendio al pelinegro "Si aprueban que estas al nivel de tu equipo" eso significaba que eran mas fuertes que el? - es todo por el momento. Pueden retirarse. ah y Uchiha - le avienta unas llaves - necesitaras esto para abrir las puertas de tu Clan. Naruto,por favor escoltalos hasta su destino.

Naruto: hai -los 5 salen.

- Todos los aldeanos, miraban al equipo "Taka" con curiosidad, en especial al lider del grupo.

Suigetsu: si me siguen viendo asi, los matare. -comento en forma de burla , pero Naruto no se lo tomo asi.

Sasuke: deja de bromear suigetsu. Al menos que quieras que te saquen de Konoha -comento al ver la expresion de Naruto

-Estaban en la entrada de la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke mando a sus subornidados a que entraran a la casa de este.

Sasuke: cuanto tiempo , no Naruto?

Naruto: si sasuke

- Se miraban a los ojos. Naruto no soporto mas y abrazó a Sasuke.

Sasuke: pero ..que¡?

Naruto: sasuke, no vuelvas a irte traicionandonos asi ...o te rompere las piernas para que no vuelvas a escapar.

Sasuke: Naruto -murmuro al sentir su haori mojado en la parte de su hombro izquierdo- No lo volvere a hacer -abrazandolo

Naruto: todos te extrañabamos -separandose

Sasuke: y donde estan?

Naruto: todos estan en misiones, menos yo por que acabo de recuperarme de un entranimiento. -mostrandole su brazo que estaba vendado

Sasuke: vaya, quien te hizo eso, Neji?

Naruto: no, en realidad fue Sa...

Karin: SUIGETSU , VEN ACA TIBURON¡¡¡ -gritaba Karin mientras perseguia al mencionado por todo el clan

Suigetsu: AJAJAAJA, FUE UN ACCIDENTE, A CUALQUIERA LE PASA.

Karin: ENSERIO? PONER UN BALDE DE AGUA ARRIBA DE MI PUERTA ES UN ACCIDENTE¡¡?

Naruto: nos vemos luego Sasuke -yendose

Sasuke: si - se volteo a ver a los 2 "takas"- BIEN USTEDES 2, CALMENSE , KARIN DEJA DE CORRETEARLO Y TU SUIGETSU, NO HAGAS TONTERIAS

Los 2: lo siento Sasuke

Suigetsu: jajajaja , yo me voy a dar un paseo

Sasuke: mas te vale que no hagas nada malo , me escuchaste?

Suigetsu: si,si,si -yendose.

-------------------------------------

Suigetsu: mas te vale no hacer nada malo -imitando la voz de Sasuke- bah, pura tonteria.

-Suigetsu hiba caminado por una parte de la aldea que estaba solitaria , ya que estaba en construccion. El sol se estaba metiendo, y era mejor salir de ahi antes de que le hagan algo y el los mate. Aunmento su velocidad al caminar, escuchando unas pisadas que se le acercaba corriendo. Decidio ignorar el ruido cuando, se escucha el solido de como que tiraran algo metalico. Al escucharlo, se espanto y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo , hasta tropezar.

¿?: Hay lo siento, te encuentras bien? -pregunto una joven ninja mientras se le acercaba

Suigetsu: ahh si, tu..tu...quien eres?

¿?: mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tu eres..?

Suigetsu: Suigetsu

Sakura: hola, perdona por hacerte caer, esque uno de mis kunais de cayó y me agache a levantarlo.

Suigetsu: ahh , con que era eso.

Sakura: bien, me tengo que ir , perdona, nos vemos luego -salio corriendo en direccion contraria que a la que el hiba.

Suigetsu: menos mal que era ella-suspirando- es muy linda y...pero en que pienso.

-------------------------EN LA RESIDENCIA UCHIHA (El clan, se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha, a unos pocos metros)

Juugo: Sasuke-sama, que sera lo que se escucha?

Sasuke: no lose, pero al parecer es una batalla. Donde rayos estara Suigetsu?

Suigetsu: aqui estoy. -entrando por la puerta

-En eso, se escucha un temblor. El equipo , sale de la mansion , tenian curiosidad de ver quien o quienes eran lo que estaban luchando.

¡! : eso es lo mejor que puede hacer...princesita? -lanzandole varias rocas

¿?1: -esquivando las rocas- hpm, Jutsu rayo furioso -la roca que se dirigia a ella se partio en pedazitos

----

Suigetsu: esa voz se me hace conocida

----

¿?2: CUIDADO FEA¡¡¡

- ¿?1 no pudo esquivar una roca mas grande que las demas, acusando que ella se estrelle con la pared del clan uchiha rompiendola.

¿?1: Kuso!! -se levanta y desaparece, apareciendo detras de "!¡" dandole una patada en la nuca , peroal hacerlo, el rival al parecer resulto ser u Clon- rayos, justo cuando Chazz no esta.

¿?2: estas bien? -acercandose a la chica

¿?1: si - se voltea a ver la pared que destrozo, concentro un poco de chakra y los pedazos de la pared volvieron a su lugar- me ayudas?

¿?2: si -levantandola

---------------------------

-Taka, esta sorprendido, a penas se podia ver las sombras de las personas, al parecer ,ambos eran ambus por las mascaras que traian , se acercaron hacia los otros 2.

Suigetsu: eso fue fabuloso

¿?1: tu ¡?

Suigetsu: eh? como me conoces?

¿?2: fea tu ...lo conoces?

¿?1: si -quitandose la mascara -me tropeze con el antes.

Suigetsu: ahh ya, Sakura cierto? -la audida asintio

Sakura: todo esta bien Sai.

-Sai se quita la mascara , viendo al chico que le hablaba a Sakura

Sasuke: sa...kura? -sorprendido

Sakura: hmm?....Sasuke? ....Sasuke ,hola¡¡ -abrazandolo- que bueno que has regresado

-Sasuke daba gracias a la obscuridad , por haber ocultado su sonrojo, claro que , cierta persona pelirroja lo noto al estar a lado de este.

Sasuke: _"Vaya, Sakura ya no es una niña, su pelo sigue corto , bueno, no tanto. Sus ojos, igual de brillantes, su cuerpo...Dios , ha cambiado demasiado"_

Sakura: -separandose- Sai , el es sasuke, Sasuke el es Sai estuvo en tu lugar mientras tu no estabas. -dijo mientras se recalgaba en Sai

Sai: nos tenemos que ir -decidio decir, al notar que todo se ponia tenso- nos vemos luego

Sakura: adios ^^

Suigetsu: Adios Sakura-chan ^^

-Ambos chicos entraron a Konoha.

Juugo: Sasuke-sama, yo me voy a mi cuarto. Descanse

Suigetsu: si, yo igual, nos vemos

Karin: Sasukito-kun,quieres que me quede contigo? -con su voz poca sexy y muy chillona

Sasuke: -la miro enojado- No

Karin: glup , esta bien, pero si necesitas algo...llamame -entra a la residencia.

- Sasuke solo veia pordonde se habian ido los ambus, no salia de su impresion, sakura, la chica que siempre considero una molestia, se habia vuelto muy fuerte al igual que bella.

--------------En otro lado , casa de Sakura

¿?: a qui estabas -decia un muchacho de la misma edad de Sakura, de pelo negro y ojos morados, piel blanca , con pantalon negro , playera con cuello morada y chaleco negro - te ndaba buscando por todas partes.

Sakura: me atacaron Chazz -con voz seria

Chazz: como¡? ...me hubieras llamado sakura, estaba preocupado por ti, no por nada me mandaron contigo...pero dime , te paso algo?

Sakura: no, Sai estaba conmigo, esque, a varios kilimetros hubo una explosion, y Sai y yo nos alejamos, yo entre por la otra entrada (por donde se encontro a Suigetsu) y el por la entrada del lado oeste. (residencia Uchiha).

Chazz: menos mal.

Sakura: me voy a dormir.

-Los 2 suben a sus cuartos a descansar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente….

-Eran las 5 am y en Konoha estaba saliendo el sol. Y en casa de cierta pelirrosa ya se armaba el alboroto.

¿?1: como es posible que la hokage lo haya aceptado quedarse aquí¡?

¿?2: estoy de acuerdo contigo, el traiciono la aldea y….

¿?3: hay que darle otra oportunidad , si la hokage lo acepto es que esta consiente de lo que haga sasuke

Sakura: si Hinata, pero lo que dicen Neji y Kiba tienen algo de cierto –hablo muy seria.

Naruto: sakura-chan, pero es el teme, como dijo Hinata, tal ves el en realidad quiere cambiar.

Ino: me entere que la hokage le dijo a Sasuke que no podría hacer ninguna misión , hasta que sai y tu los evalúen a los 4. –en eso tocan la puerta

Chazz: Sak es para ti – sakura se para hiba hasta la puerta

Sakura: si?

Anbu: Haruno Sakura , Uzumaki Naruto y Sai deben reportarse a la oficina de la hokage dentro de 2 horas. –desaparece

Sakura: bueno chicos, nos tenemos que ir.

Neji: claro, nos vemos mas tarde

Hinata: sayonara.

--------------------------------------------------AL PASAR LAS HORAS

-El equipo 7 apareció en una nube de humo . Viendo a taka y a la hokage

Tsunade: Sakura, Sai es bueno tenerlos a los 2 en la aldea. Díganme que tal su misión?

Sai: no estuvo fácil , pero ayudamos a salvar al pueblo.

Sakura: traje a 3 niños por que fueron heridos , cuando estén recuperados los llevare de vuelta.

Tsunade: es lo que esperaba de ustedes. –con una sonrisa arrogante.- Bien los llame a ustedes 3 aquí por que quiero que Sai y Sakura evalúen a Taka,

Naruto: y a mi?

Tsunade: quiero que me traigas una caja de sake. Shizune esta en el hospital.

Naruto: esta bien vieja ¬.¬

-Taka, Sai,Sakura y la hokage fueron al campo de entrenamiento

Tsunade: bien , quien primero?

Karin: yo , las damas primero.

Suigetsu: yo solo veo a Sakura-chan y a la hokage

Sakura: jajajaj –reia en silencio

Karin: cállate tiburón y tu rosadita, te voy a vencer

Sakura: yo te puedo vencer con los ojos vendados –dijo segura de si

Karin: ja! tonterias, eso no es posible.

Sai: si lo es -le dijo pasandole un pañuelo a Sakura , mientras que se recargaba en un árbol

-Sakura lo agarro y se vendo los ojos.

Karin: niña estupida, yo te lo dije.

Sakura: dame lo mejor de ti - poniendose en defensa

Karin: eso hare, no es mi culpa si te mato. -Sakura no contesto, Karin empezo a correr hacia ella con un kunai de chakra. Sakura lo esquivo dando un salto y terminando detras de Karin.

Sakura: vamos, o ya te arrepentiste de querer matarme ? -poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Karin: solo quise ver si podrias esquivar mi ataque -arrogante. Karin volvio a correr hacia ella, pero antes de que sakura lo esquivara, ella desaparecio , apareciendo detras de sakura dandole una patada -jajaja ere muy tonta

POFF -sakura se convirtio en un tronco

Karin: COMO¡¡?

Sakura: no te han enseñado a no darle nunca la espalda a tus oponentes? -dandole una patada en el trasero, haciendola volar hasta estrellarse con un inocente árbol.

Karin: esta me las pagaras , mira que ponerme en verguenza frete a mi sasukito - parandose y sacando varios kunais con chakra.

Sakura: vamos, acaso no tiene otra tecnica de ataque?

-Karin no contesto. Nadamas se le quedabe viendo, como era posible que con los ojos vendados , ella no pudiera ganarle a Sakura.

Sakura: si no vas tu, aya voy¡¡ -corre hacia ella- Bushin no jutsu -de 1 sakura , salieron 2 mas se dirigian muy rapido hacia Karin , ella solo vio que estiraba el puño derecho - Chakra Kyūin no jutsu . -Karin cerro los ojos esperando un gran golpe , pero nunca llego, solo, sintio las manos de las 3 sakuras en sus hombros.

Karin: humm? eso es....t-todo -perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Los clones desaparecieron , y Sakura se quito la venda, cargo a Karin en su espalda y la llevo con los demas.

Suigetsu: vaya, que le has echo?

Sakura: ella estara bien , solo absorbi su chakra, pero con mis clones, le quite el tripe.

Tsunade: en que nivel la dejas?

Sakura: mmm pues, necesita mejorar sus emociones , necesita concentrarse mas....yo digo que Gennin

Sai: la estuve observando y.... pienso lo mismo

Tsunade: muy bien , quien sigue?

Suigetsu: yo , pero , escogo al chico. No quiero terminar como la zanahoria.

Sai: bien entonces, vamos.

-Suigetsu saca su gran espada, y Sai se pone en defensa

Sakura: _"Esa espada....yo la he visto antes..."_

-Suigetsu corre hacia Sai con su espada a gran velocidad, El con dificultad logra esquivarla.

Sai: eres bueno. -esquivando la espada

Suigetsu: lose jajajaaja no soy como la zanahoria.

Sai: humm -lanza una bola de humo al suelo. Apeciendo detras de Suigetsu dandole una patada.

Suigetsu: eso dolio

Sai: Ninpo Chōjū Giga -los leones que invoco, fueron a atacar a Suigetsu, que este, facilmente los deshizo pasando su espada sobre ellos.

Suigetsu: Suirō no jutsu (Técnica de prisión de agua)

Sai: que¡?

Suigetsu: jajaja has caido

Sai: _Me quedo sin aire. Tengo que pensar en algo, Rapido.....aver, aver...El esta sujetando la prision de agua...AGUA...eso es yo podria usar la tecnica que me enseño sakura pero....yo tambien saldria herido. -_Se dio cuenta de que sakura lo miraba, le mostro a ella 3 dedos y señalo hacia el cielo.

---

Sakura: asi que esa es tu desicion.

---

Sai: _Rayo furioso _-dibujando en su pergamino un rayo que caia en la prision de Agua.

-Y tal como dibujo Sai, Asi paso.

Suigetsu: AAAGRHH¡¡

Sai: AAAHH

----

Tsunade: ya que Sai esta herido, no puede continuar. En que nivel lo dejas?

Sakura: en Jounin

Tsunade: el que sigue

Juugo: hemm...Hokage-sama, yo tengo un pequeño problema

Tsunade: de que se trata?

Juugo: vera, yo, tengo el sello maldito -mostrandoselo

Tsunade: ya veo...me temo que hoy no veremos tu nivel, Kakashi te lo va a sellar. Uchiha vas tu.

Sasuke: contra quien voy a peliar?

Tsunade: con Sakura.

Sasuke: con ella? pero...

Sakura: esta bien si no quieres luchar conmigo, pero entonces tendras que hacer la prueba con Sai...dentro de 2 semanas ^_^ -dijo muy tranquila ocultando su enojo

Sasuke: de acuerdo.

-Ambos se pusieron en medio del campo.

Sakura: piensa que soy un enemigo....dame lo mejor de ti, no importa si me lastimas por que....yo tambien te puedo lastimar ^^ -sonriendo

Sasuke: d-de acuerdo.

-Sakura se le acerca corriendo , Sasuke no reaccionaba, ella, al ver eso , su furia aumento y le dio un puñetaso a Sasuke en el estomago. Cuando el se levanto, sakura le volvio a golpear en la espalda mandandolo a estrellar junto un árbol. Sasuke se levanto , sakura le empezo a lanzar varios kunais y el nadamas los esquivaba.

Sakura: Te recuerdo que es una prueba para saber tu nivel....CONCENTRATE¡¡¡ -Estaba tan enojada con el, primero el no quieria luchar con ella por que era mujer y segundo no se defendia....si seguia asi lo dejarin en Gennin; Agarro una gran roca y se la lanzo.

Sasuke: pero que¡? -reccionando y esquivando la roca.

Sakura: veo que ya estas de vuelta -sonriendo.-

Sasuke: Gran bola de fuego.

Sakura: barrera de rocas -una gran pared de rocas aparecio en medio de el fuego y Sakura.

Sasuke: vaya, has mejorado

Sakura: ¬_¬ ....... -da un fuerte golpe al piso, y se va rompiendo en dirección a Sasuke. Este saltaba, trantando de esquivar la grieta que cada vez se acercaba hacia el. En eso, tropezo y cayó de espaldas. La grieta desaparecio.

Sasuke: que paso? ....-buscaba alguna señal de la grieta. Cuando estaba por levantarse, algo lo jalo del pie y lo enterro dejando al descubierto su cabeza. -que has echo?

Sakura: ^_^. - Se estaba acercando a Sasuke, cuando estaba a un metro, sasuke desaparecio en un POOFF- pero como¡¡?. -estaba tan sorprendida que nose dio cuenta que sasuke corria a espaldas de ella, acercandose con un kunai. Sakura al sentir los paso veloces, se da la vuelta y al ver el kunai salta, pero sasuke ya estaba ahi y le pasa el kunai por arriba del ombligo de ella.- Agr -se quejo al sentir el liquido rojo salir de la herida.

Sasuke: pense que lo esquivarias -soltando el kunai.

Sakura: ¬__¬ .... -dio un salto hacia atras y se alejo varios metros de sasuke. Acerco su mano hacia su cortada, puso su mano encima cuidadosamente, y un chakra verde comenzo a salir. - _"Si sigo curandomela, me quedare sin chakra , pero, puedo agarrar un poco de mi poder.....NO SAKURA NO, si lo haces se te sera un vicio¡¡¡ -_pensaba y al mismo tiempo se regañaba haciendo caras extrañas.

Sasuke: _"que es lo que hace...? por que pone esas caras...?_

Sakura: _"Bien , esta es mi oportunidad de atacarlo. __**INNER SAKURA: QUEEE¡¡ ESTAS LOCA....lo vas a atacar?...el no te ha atacado.**__ y me alegro por eso, pero sabes que tengo que terminar rapido. __**INNER SAKURA: si,si,si, lo que sea, pero....oye tu querido hermano mayor va a estar en el Clan, asi que , para ahorrarnos el odio hacia el, vayamos a invitar a Sasukito-kun a dar un paseo *o*. **__NO. ya callate, no me dejas concentrarme. __**INNER SAKURA: no entiendo como es que Sai o Naruto te soportan ¬.¬**_

-Sasuke seguia viendo a Sakura, ella no hacia nada, solo "curaba" su bajo la guardia, suspiro y luego.....fue a dar frente a un árbol.

Sakura: eso es por la cortada ^ _^u.

Sasuke: agr ......-se levanta, y limpia el hilo de sangre que corria por su boca.

Sakura: por favor...quisiera terminar con esto ya. -le dice a Tsunade.

Tsunade: esta bien, acaba como gustes.

Sakura: arigato. Lo siento Sasuke-chan, tengo otras cosas que hacer..... Jutsu trueno segador. -Tal y como menciono, el cielo se nublo y cayó un trueno al campo de entrenamiento, todos se taparon los ojos, era muy brillante. Cuando paso la luz, sakura se habia hido, al igual que Sai.

Tsunade: bien. La chica esta en gennin, y ustedes, 2 en jounnin. Juugo, cuando llege Kakashi de su mision te mandare a llamar.

Juugo: hai.

-----------------------En un lugar lejos de Konoha

-Estaban 4 personas de diferentes alturas encapuchadas, reunidas en una cueva.

¿?1: Me han entendido? -Pregunto la persona mas alta, con una voz muy seria.

¿?2,3,4: si.

¿?1: bien, Kein, mas te vale que no te reconosca nadie, por que te pueden atacar, y creeme que seria una molestia ir a tu rescate.

¿?2: si -hablo la persona un poco mas baja que ¿?1 pero mas alto que ¿?3 y ¿?4

¿?3: vaya, me imajine que dirias muchas cosas sin sentido, pero ninguna que lastimara a tu hermano. -comento la 3° persona alta , con un tono de burla.

¿?1: cuida tus palabras, me tienes que respetar , soy mayor que tu.

¿?3: si,si,si, lo que digas Zane jajaja -se rio , causando que el mayor se enojara mas.

¿?1: basta, hasta aqui llegaste¡¡ -se lanzo contra el a una velocidad que el ojo humano no alcanzaria a ver, pero, este habia desaparecido.

¿?4: basta Zane!, no permitire que lastimes a mi hermano. -hablo el mas pequeño de los 4.

¿?1: era de suponerse, debiles, con debiles, pero sabes algo ....yo tambien soy tu hermano!! -le grito con una sonrisa muuyy arrogante.

¿?4: Wow, enserio?, que yo sepa, tu no eres nada mi, ya que un verdadero hermano mayor, ayuda y protege a sus hermanos menores, cosa que tu no tienes, en lugar de eso, tu..los odias¡¡

-¿?1 se lanzo contra el pequeño, este, utilizando su fuerta, le agarra del brazo y lo manda a volar estrellandose, en la pared de la cueva.

¿?4: no me vuelvas a tocar-su capucha se cae...- por que adiferencia de ti, yo si cuido de Sakura -...dejando ver, sus cortos pero brillantes ,cabellos rosados....

---------------------------------------En Konoha

Karin: ah.. que paso?

Juugo: termino la prueba.

Karin: y en que quedaron?

Suigetsu:yo en jounnin

Karin: jajajajaja, Jounnin???¡ bromeas no¡? , seguramente yo quede en algo superior a ti

Suigetsu: jajaja, claro Zanahoria, tu quedaste en Gennin, jajajajajaja¡¡

Karin: QUE DEBE SER UNA BROMA¡¡¡¡

Juugo: mañana empezaras a ir a la academia a las 9 de la mañana.

Karin: NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡

Suigetsu: desde ahora llamame Sensei xD

Karin: AAAHGGGRR PELO DE CHICLE TE VOY A MATAR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

----------------------------------EN SUNA.

Kankuro: oye Gaara, que sera eso que grita?

Gaara: nose, seguramente es un animal lastimado.

Kankuri: humm tienes razon -y siguio haciendo su trabajo.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias a todos por sus pozt, y por su apoyo, ya lei algunas historias de ustedes, y me gustaron.**

Nos vemos en el prox cap.


	4. Mi segundo Aniki

Grax a todos x sus pozt aki el cuarto cap.

* * *

Cap 3: "Mi segundo Aniki"

Esa misma tarde, Una pelirroja caminaba hacia la torre de la hokage, al caminar, sus pasos sonaban pesados y cada uno lo daba con mucha ira...vaya que estaba llegar a su destino, sintio 1 chackra muy fuerte, un poco mas fuerte que el de la Hokage, no se espero mas y entro sin permiso a la oficina...

Tsunade: esta seguro...mire que es muy peligro.....HEY NIÑA que haces aqui¡¡?? -Llamando la atencion de Karin

Karin: yo...-mirando a 3 personas que se encontraban ahi, 2 eran ambu y el otro, no se le podia ver la cara por que estaba encapuchado-...queria saber por que la niña de rosa me puso en nivel gennin?¡?

Encapuchado: _"niña de rosa....eh....entonces Sakura mando a esta niña a gennin...."_ -viendo de reojo a Karin mientras que ella discutia con la Hokage- _"Al parecer, todavia no controla sus emociones....hace muy mal...una de los requisitos de nuestro Clan para ser un ninja...tiene que saber controlar los sentimientos...."_

Tsunade: esta es la quinta vez que te digo que asi lo decidio ella!!!

Karin: pero esa no manda!!! EXIGO QUE ME CAMBIE DE RANGO

Tsunade: mira niña....A MI NO ME GRITAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ö_Ó¨

Karin: hummm de acuerdo -dijo entre dientes...aguantandose las ganas de volverle a gritar.

Tsunade: ahora...Sakura te puso en ese rango, por que no controlas tus emociones aun...y eso es muy importante para ser un ninja

Encapuchado: _"Esa frase me suena -_-" - _De repente , una rafaga de viento, hace que su capucha se caiga, mostrando su cara...Karin al notar eso, rapidamente, volteo a verlo, quedandose inoptizada por sus ojos de un color morado, el cabello cafe obscuro que lo hacia ver negro...(tipo Lelouch de Code Geass).

Karin: vaya -murmuro-

Tsunade: y bien niña...eso es todo?

Karin: hee..si...me retiro...Hasta luego

Encapuchado: hasta la vista señorita -sonriendo de una manera, que enamoraria a una chica.

Karin: ahh....si -llendose

Tsunade: lo siento mucho Ke...

Encapuchado: no se preocupe hogake-sama...la comprendo...Sin mas que decir ...me retiro. -soriendole de la misma manera.

-El encapuchado y los ambus desparecen en una nube de humo.

Tsunade: este tipo es un poco especial...no crees Shizune?

Shizune: A que se refiere?

Tsunade: ...si no lo puedes ver...no tiene caso decirtelo....pero ese chico tiene algo que su hermana igual lo tiene....

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° En el campo de entrenamiento...

Kakashi: saben por que estan aqui??

Naruto: por que ...usted nos llamo?

Sai: (=^.^=)

Kakashi: humm cierto...pero...saben el proposito?

Naruto: no ¬.¬

Kakashi: hummm vaya emocion ¬_¬...Bien, poniendose serios, los mande a llamar por que quiero decirles que Sasuke regresara al eq uipo.

Sai/Saku/Naru: O.O

Sakura: y que pasara con Sai?

Kakashi: Si el gusta, puede seguir con nosotros o volver a irse al "Ne"...que dices?

Sai: yo... -voltea a ver a Sakura- me quedo

Kakashi: bien

Naruto: un momento...Sasuke es un Jounnin y Sai y Sakura-chan son ambus...

Kakashi: y tu eres un Chunnin ^^

Naruto: ¬¬ hum

Kakashi: pero, de ahora en adelante, Sai,Sakura y yo, vamos a hacer los lideres, y ustedes 2, osea Sasuke y Naruto, tendran que respetarnos...animate..ahora tendras 3 sensei´s ^.^

Naruto: TTwTT Sai-baka me gano.

Sakura:jejeje -en eso, un viento mueve sus cabellos rosados...rodeandola de algunas hojas de arboles...pero estas tenian un olor a menta.- _"Eso significa que...hummm ..parece que alguien del clan esta aqui"- _Penso al saber de quien se trataba - Kakashi-sensei...tengo que irme...nos vemos chicos.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° En el barrio Uchiha...

Suigetsu: ohh zanahoria has vuelto!!!

Karin: aja -pasando a lado de es

Suigetsu: a donde fuiste?....a caso encontraste a alguien como tu...aun que lo dudo por que los de tipo estan en peligro de extincion jajajaja

Karin: fui con la Hokage -sentandose en la mesa empezando a comer

Suigetsu: asi?...y que se supone que le dirias??

Karin: yo...no lose

Suigetsu: ¬.¬*

Juugo: oh estan los 2 aqui...han visto a Sasuke?

Suigetsu:no, pero mira, la zanahoria anda muyyy rara

Juugo: eso se puede para ella?

Suigetsu: al parecer si ...O.O

Sasuke: llegue!! -entrando por la puerta

Juugo: Sasuke-sama, sasuke-sama!! mire...Karin esta muy rara

Sasuke: karin? -acercandose a ella- como te sientes?

Karin: yo...no lose

Sasuke: ya comiste?

Karin: yo...no lose

Juugo: eres tu Karin?

Karin: yo...no lose

Suigetsu: huyy yo yo yo quiero intentar..-agarra una silla y se sienta enfrente de ella- te gusto??

Karin: yo...claro que no !!

Suigetsu: ¬¬* ya no sirve. se descompuso -parandose y dandoles la espalda.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~EN UN LUGAR LEJOS DE KONOHA.

-Dos personas estaban parados en 1 árbol, al parecer discutian, Uno era peliverde(¿?1) y el otro tenia capucha(¿?2).

¿?2: Te he dicho que NO

¿?1: por que..?...solo por que el niñito mayor dice?

¿?2: es peligroso, ademas, Kein ya fue a decirle, estara bien.

¿?1: se que te preocupas, pero....ella tambien es mi hermana. Kein es listo y fuerte, pero no tiene mucha valentia comparado con la mia.

¿?2: Chazz esta con ella.

¿?1: aceptalo ototo...si tan solo en un ataque, Kein se distrae peleando, Imoto si estara en peligro.

¿?2: ella se sabe defender...

¿?1: por un rio...!!! ESCUCHAME!!....ire con Kein a ayudarlo...

¿?2: pero si Zane se entera...

¿?1: que me va a hacer el?....matarme?...no puede...

¿?2: el es mas fuerte que tu.

¿?1: lose...pero...nuestro Clan no elegiria a un lider que mato a su propio hermano, solo por ir con otros en su ayuda. Zane puede ser mayor que nosotros 4...pero el no sabe de lo que podemos hacer juntos. El se cree fuerte e inteligente...tal ves lo sea pero comparado con imoto y tu...Ototo.

¿?2:ahh...esta bien...vete si quieres. Yo te cubrire.

¿?1: cuando nos volvamos a ver....estara imoto conmigo -desaparece en unas gotas de agua.

¿?2: -suspira- ojala...tiene años que ya no la veo....que estaras haciendo....sakura

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°EN KONOHA

Sakura: ACHU!!

Sai: parece que tu novio se acordo de ti -sentandose a su lado.

Sakura: no digas esas cosas Sai...yo no tengo nada de eso.

Sai: gomen...en que piensas?

Sakura: en nada...solo...veo el paisaje.

Sai: no me quieras engañar fea...estuve 6 meses de mision contigo, y en eso te conoci mas.

-Ambos veian el atardecer en Konoha desde lo alto de las cabezas Hokage.

Sakura: -suspirando-

Sai: dime que te pasa Sak

Sakura: esque...dentro de 2 dias se cumplen 6 años de que mi gemelo y yo no nos vemos. -abrazando sus rodillas

Sai: Ay sakura...si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti, tu sabes que lo haria, pero eso es muy arriesgado. -abrazandola.

Sakura: lose...Sai...

Sai: si?

Sakura: creo que...Kein esta aqui

Sai: por que lo dices?

Sakura: cuando Kakashi-sensei nos reunio -separandose- el viento comenzo a soplar mas fuerte y senti su olor.

Chazz: y no te equivocaste -apareciendo junto con el chico que estaba en la torre del Hokage

Sakura: Ke..kein

Kein:hola imoto ^^

Sakura: que haces aqui..?? es muy peligroso te pueden ver...

Kein: Zane me mando ^^u

Sakura: ahh conrrazon.

Kein: necesitamos hablar

Sai: hemm bueno...yo...los espero -se levanta y se aleja.

Sakura: que pasa ?

Kein: te acuerdas de los documentos que robaron los "X"?

Sakura: hemm....si

Kein: bien, hace 2 dias, el equipo de investigacion del clan descubrio que hay entre los malos 2 de nosotros. Al parecer uno de ellos es el encargado de llevar consigo siempre esos documentos y el otro nadamas pelea.

Chazz: entonces...los documentos no corren mucho peligro

Kein: aja..mas o menos, la cosa es que uno de ellos se comunicon con el equipo de investigacion y quiere que nos los llevemos

Sakura: si todo eso sale bien...no crees que el lider lo va a descubrir?

Kein: para eso , los 2 hicieron documentos falsos....que no tiene nada que ver con lo del clan. Y se preguntaran que por que se los digo...bien, es por que quiero que me acompañen a liberar a los 2 Harunos que andan ahi. En la mañana se lo comente a la Hokage, y me dio permiso de que eligera a un grupo de ninjas para llevarlos a la mision.

~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°EN EL BARRIO UCHIHA

Sasuke: busquen a Karin

Suigetsu: zanahoria!!!!!! -asomandose a un pozo

Juugo: karin? -levantando una piedra

Sasuke:KARIN!!!!!!!!!!

Juugo: sasuke mira!!

Sasuke: que pasa -llegando hacia el- ohh ya veo el problema -un monton de chicas caminaban hacia las cabezas hokage- ques que ahi este karin?

Suigetsu: conociendola bien...si

Sasuke: vamos entonces.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°EN LAS CABEZAS HOGAKE

Sakura: ...bien, alrato les dire -en eso, Chazz la agarra de los hombros y la pone detras de el -que pasa?

Chazz: Kein...esto es obra tuya...verdad?

-Kein se voltea y ve al monton de chicas-

Kein: jejeje...seme paso la mano...segun yo...solo le queria hacer una broma a la de rojo ^//^u

Sasuke: Karin!!!!!!!....o sakura?

Sakura:sasuke -asomanse por el hombro de Chazz- hola

Suigetsu: perdona princesa, solo venimos por la sirvienta -cargando a Karin - sigue en tu cita

Sasu/Saku: Cita?!!!/ Cita?

Sakura: jeje no, no creo que te onfundes ^.^u..el es mi hermano mayor

Sasu/Juu/Sui: O.O

Sasuke: oh...disculpa...tu hiciste que todas las chicas esten asi? -señalando a todas las chicas que tenian corazoncitos en los ojos

Kein: jeje....fue un accidente...ya lo arreglo...-hace unas pocisiones de manos y....-listo

Karin: donde estoy?

Suigetsu: zanahoria eres tu -abrazandola

Karin: quitate de encima -golpeandolo en la cara

Suigetsu: si es ella ¬¬*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Estaban , Kein,Chazz,Sakura,Sai,Sasuke,Suigetsu, Neji, Naruto, Kiba,Ino, Shino y Hinata saltando en arbol en arbol, hiban en busca de lo que Kein le habia dicho a Sakura.

Kein: pase lo que pase, no se separen....

Ino: me preocupa tu comentario

Chazz: deberia

-Seguian saltando sin saber que unos ojos amarillos los obserbavan....

* * *

nos vemos en el proximo Cap.


	5. Dren y Zaneellos son mis anikis

**Okey, aki dejo en 5° Cap.**

**

* * *

**

**"Dren...y Zane...Ellos son...mis anikis"**

Kein: Pase lo que pase, no se separen...

Ino: me preocupa tu comentario

Chazz: deberia

-Seguian saltando sin saber que unos ojos amarillos los observaban...

Ino: y...por que?

Chazz: piensalo, es un bosque con vario animales, y aparte, estamos buscando a unos enemigos muy fuertes, con habilidades mas evolucionadas que las tuyas o los demas.

Ino: -_- no debi haber preguntado

Naruto: y cuanto tiempo es de konoha hasta el lugar donde vamos?

Kein: ...mmm....como 1 dia, eso dependiendo si nos paramos a descansar o comer.

-Siguieron saltando hasta el anochecer, donde decidieron detenerse para descansar y dormir un poco; Pararon junto a un lago.

Sakura: yo hare guardia -levantando la mano

Chazz: ohh eso ni pensarlo , claro que no

Sakura: no me mandas

Chazz: soy mayor que tu

Sakura: por 3 meses. Pareces mi niñera ¬¬*

Chazz: en cierta forma....lo soy

Kein: miren, hay solo 2 tiendas de campaña grande y 1 mediana. Eso significa que en la 2 grandes, dormirán 4 personas, y en la media nada mas 2. Entonces, Chazz y yo haremos guardia a la primera mitad.

Sasuke: Suigetsu y yo haremos la otra mitad.

Kein: asunto arreglado.

-Cada grupo se fue a su tienda, quedando afuera Kein y Chazz.

Kein: Chazz....soy yo o....

Chazz: si, ya lo senti. No esta muy lejos

Kein: crees que Sakura ya lo haya sentido?

Chazz: no, anda muy distraída últimamente.

Kein: y eso?

Chazz: nose, hace unos pocos dias que regreso de su mision con Sai, y no ha andado mucho en la casa que digamos, una vez creo que llego a las 2 de la mañana y se fue a las 9 am.

Kein: mmm...es raro

-Paso el tiempo, y llego la hora que le tocaba a Suigetsu y Sasuke.

Suigetsu: ahh...es un alivio estar sin la zanahoria, no?

Sasuke: si....hay mucha...tranquilidad.

Suigetsu: demasiada.... -atento

Sasuke: no hay nada...no siento a nadie cerca

Suigetsu: humm....esta bien

Sasuke: voy a checar el area

Suigetsu: bien.

-Sasuke empezo a alejarse de la vista de Suigetsu, entro mas al bosque. Hiba caminando, se empezaban a escuchar los sonidos de los buhos y lechuzas que habitaban ahi, seguia caminando, sin rumbo pero solo lo hacia...hasta que....

¿?: ...que...que se supone que haces aqui? -dijo alguien enfrente de el colgando de su cuerpo, nadamas sus piernas estaban sujetas a una rama gruesa del árbol

Sasuke: ah...!

¿?: sshh -le tapa la boca- o todos se levantaran

Sasuke: que estas haciendo aqui Sakura?

Sakura: no puedo dormir -parandose en la rama, salto a otra rama pero mas alta del mismo árbol, siguio subiendo hasta que se detuvo.- y tu que haces aqui, no se supone que estas haciendo guadia? -pregunto al sentir a Sasuke detras suyo.

Sasuke: si, pero estoy viendo el area....que lindo paisaje. -Menciono al ver la gran luna en el cielo despejado y oscuro, reflejandose en el lago que, atras de este habian unas montañas.

Sakura: si...-dijo perdida en el bello paisaje.

Sasuke: y...que has hecho en estos 4 años?

Sakura: entrenar muy duro, ir a misiones, entrenar, cosas de ninja y demas

Sasuke: ya veo....asi que...no puedes dormir eh?

Sakura: si...ultimamente, ando muy distraida, y no me da sueño.

Sasuke: como le hiciste para que no te sintiera?

Sakura: solo...oculte mi chakra, hice un clon y ese es el que esta "durmiendo"...y tu...que has hecho durante el tiempo que no nos vimos?

Sasuke: ....he visitado pueblos, ya sabes,cuando andaban con Orochimaru...nada nuevo.

Sakura: _"vale....esto es aburrido...no ha cambiado en nada...prefiero andar con el escandaloso de Naruto que con..." _ese chakra.... -salta del árbol

Sasuke: hey sakura...sakura! -la sigue

Sakura "_ese chakra...lo conosco muy bien...pero...por que corre...."_

Sasuke: Sakura...oe sakura espera!! -corria detras de ella, intentando alcanzarla

Sakura: _" me acerco...estoy muy cerca...estoy...."_ desaparecio... -volveando a ver a todos lados buscando a alguien

Sasuke: ...que-pasa...p-por que corres?

Sakura: crei sentir a alguien conocido....-siente varios chakras muy fuertes acercandose a gran velocidad-_"rayos....son ellos"_ -agarra a Sasuke de la mano- ven...nos tenemos que ir -empezando a correr al lugar en que estaban los demas durmiendo.

Sasuke: corres muy rapido....

Sakura: por algo entrene

Suigetsu: con que aqui estabas sasuke ...ohhh sakura..ya entiendo -con una mirada picara

-Sakura entra a la carpa donde estaba Chazz y Kein

Sakura: Chazz...chazz..nos tenemos que ir....Chazz!! -lo empieza a sacudir- Chazz me van a encontrar!! -sintiendo los chakras mas cercas

Kein: que pasa?

Sakura: Kein...estan aqui....cerca...

Kein: Chazz levantate

Chazz:humm??...3 minutos mas... -Kein le da un golpe en la cabeza- AHH eso duele

Kein: nos tenemos que ir estan muy cerca

Chazz: QUE?? como no los pude sentir!!??

Sakura: eso no me importa...solo vamonos

Kein: despierten a los demas

Sakura: naruto, Sai, nos tenemos que ir ya! -levantandolos

-Todos ya estaban listos, los chakras estaban mas cerca, estaban a punto de partir, cuando varios Kunais y shurikens empezaron a ser lanzados hacia los ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura: Ahh!! duele...

Kiba: que pasa? -se le acerco mientras seguian los kunai volando

Sakura: mi pie... -Kiba vio las sandalias de Sakura que tenian sangre- me cayo un Kunai -sacandose el arma

Kein: vamonos -dijo mientras, como un iman, detenia las armas en un punto, luego, las puso en direcion a los atacantes y los Kunai empezaron a ser lanzados.

-Kiba cargo a Sakura, al escuchar que tenian mucha prisa, sin dejar que sakura se curara su pie, empezaron a saltar a gran velocidad, Kein hiba adelante guiandolos y Chazz atras por si el enemigo los alcanzaba el seria la defensa.

Kiba: Shino!

Shino: si, ya vi -contesto, deimendiato, no aparto la mirada de la chica Hyuga, que al instante, se durmio de lo cansada que estaba. Este apresuro su salto y la atrapo, poniendola en su espalda.

Kein: _"Aparti de ahora, el camino se hace mas dificl...."_

Suigetsu:....esto es ...malo

-Todos se detuvieron, al ver el resto del bosque incendiado, con algunas armas en clavadas en los árboles, unas que otras marcas de garras y de garras.

Chazz: mmm...les recuerdo que el enemigo esta detras de nosotros. -comento al ver que ninguno se movia o decia algo.

Sakura: _"Entonces...es por eso que el corria....el....el hizo esto...?.." -_Sus pensamientos desaparecieron, al sentir que los malos estaban cada vez mas cerca, y enojados.- nee...chicos...nos tenemos que ir...y rapido

Kein: tienes razón -volviendo en si

-Al no poder salta, empezaron a correr, cuando se dieron cuenta de algo....

Neji: esto es absurdo -comento al ver las pisadas de los ninjas de Konoha y los Haruno en la tierra-

Kein:...vaya delito ¬¬ - su comentario era sarcastico, algo raro de el, eso significaba que andaba preocupado...sumamente preocupado ya que Kein Haruno es una persona tranquila, de buen corazón,linda por dentro y afuera, inteligente y ...simplemente...era perfecto en el Clan.-

Sakura: ya,ya...yo lo cubro -acto seguido, sus huellas aparecieron por toda la parte del bosque que estaba quemada.- vamos

-Seguian su camino , al terminar la parte quemada, subieron a los árboles, y siguieron saltando, ya estaba amaneciendo, todos estaban muy cansados, apenas podian mantener sus ojos abiertos, claro, a excepcion de la pelirrosa, el Uchiha y el de la gran espada en la espalda.

Sasuke: yo la puedo cargar -le dice a Kiba, al notar que estaba cansado

Kiba: esta bien -sakura se trepa a la espalda de sasuke, este le agarra las piernas, sujetandola mas, ella pasa sus brazos sobre el cuello de nuestro querido Uchiha, haciendo que este sintiera su aroma y lo volviera...loco?

-Ya hacia tiempo que el sol habia salido, nuestros ninjas y 3 Haruno´s andaban saltando, pero su ritmo habia bajado, hiban menos rapido que antes, estaban cansados.

Ino: todavia nos siguen?

Sakura: ya no, tiene como 2 horas que dejaron de hacerlo

Kein: descansemos, estamos mas cerca, falta poco y tenemos que tener fuerzas al llegar, no sabemos que nos espera al estar ahi.

-Sasuke puso a sakura en el suelo, todos se sentaron y la mayoria volvio a dormir, entre ellos estaba Kein y Chazz, lo cual dejaba a Sakura a cargo de si venian de nuevo, Asi que empezo a hacer el lugar donde estaban invisible, dejandola con poco chakra.

Sasuke: que te paso en el pie? -sentandose a lado de ella.

Sakura: uno de esos kunais se me enterro

Sasuke: duele?

Sakura: arde, pero si no lo curo, se pondra peor -decia con sueño, puso sus manos en la herida y un chakra verde apenas visible aparecio. -Me queda poco chakra...y estoy muy cansada -Pone su cabeza en una de las piernas de Sasuke y todo se volvio oscuro....

~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~oO~

Ino: ya lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo

Hinata: crees que sea eso o le haya ocurrido otra cosa

Ino: esta cansada...eso es todo

Hinata: mira...esta despertando...

Ino: Hinata... ¬¬ no soy menza

Sakura: donde estoy?

Ino: en el lugar donde nos hibamos a encontrar con los otros tipos

Sakura: que me paso?

Hinata: dormiste mucho, ya nos habiamos preocupado

Sakura: ...mi...mi... MI PIE!

Ino: ya lo cure. Dejame decirte Saku, que tiene un protector

Sakura: eh?

Hinata: hubieras visto sakura, Sasuke llamo a Ino para que te curara, luego el te llevo todo el camino hasta aca, ahh, y cuando pensamos que nos habian alcanzado, el te protegio

Sakura: ohh...

Sai: ya estas mejor...? Kiba nos conto lo de tu pie

Sakura: si -se intenta parar pero, al apoyar su pie izquierdo(el malo) se volvio a caer, pero Sai la agarro-

¿?: Kein-sama, Sakura-sama son ustedes?

Kein: Hotaru, Shin

Shin: hai, Kein-sama -Shin era un tipo de pelo corto color morado con ojos grises, alto, de tez blanca muy guapo

Hotaru: Kein-sama, nos escapamos, pero parece que ellos ya se dieron cuenta por que mandaron a un grupo a matarnos -El era un tipo de pelo cafe oscuro con ojos azules, igual de tez blanca y guapo.

Sakura: ya nos hemos dado cuenta -hablo la pelirrosa al agarrarse de los hombros de Sai, para no caerse- he sentido su chakra varias veces

Hotaru: Sakura-sama....que...le ha pasado?

Sakura: eso no importa, lo mas importante, esque salgamos de aqui antes de que nos....

Taro: encuentren? jajaja Sakura-sama, cuanto tiempo de no verla

Soun: asi que todos estaban aqui

Ren: hola -mirando hacia el del peloo cafe y al de morado.- ...de nuevo traicioneros.

Kameko: esto es aburrido, yo terminare con esto -hablo la unica chica que venia; agarro una gran espada color plateada, salto , estaba por enterrar la espada al suelo cuando....una ola de agua se le fue encima - ahh mi pelo!!!

¿?: jajajajaja...gomen Kameko...pero...eres taaaannn lenta...por algo te pusieron asi...jajajajajaja (Kameko=Hija de Tortuga)

Taro: oye...luego tu no eres el que soporta los berrinches de la tortuga

Kameko: TARO!!

Taro: JAJAJAJA

Ren: hey no la molestes

Soun: ahh cierto cierto, Taro-chan, no te acuerdas que a Ren le gusta Kameko?

Kameko: eh?

¿?: sera mejor irnos ^^ -carga a Sakura y desaparecen que un charco de agua

-Estaban, en una pequeña cabaña los ninja de la Hoja, y junto a ellos estaban Shin y Hotaru. Mientras que afuera, estaba Kein, Sakura y el desconocido.

Suigetsu: nee, tu puedes oir lo que dicen? -le pregunto a Hotaru

Hotaru: si

Neji: que habilidades tienen?

Hotaru: yo puedo oir todo, no importa a que distancia este, tambien puedo manejar el sonido o lo puedo cambair y teletransportarme.

Shin: yo soy ninja medico y puedo controlar todo, lo que yo quiera.

Ino: nos puedes decir que es lo que estan diciendo?

Hotaru: ....estan peleando,Kein esta muy preocupado y enojado, ya que el que aparecio es...

**************************

Kein: Dren, sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar aqui -regañandolo

Dren: lose, pero yo queria venir a ayudarte

Sakura: ayudar para que?

Dren: Zane mando a Kein a decirte lo de los rollos, y tambien lo de Shin y Hotaru que tenian unos de los documentos del Clan, Zane sabia que "Los X" te hiban a buscar, y mando a Kein ya que el, cuando no esta con Zane su poder disminuye

Sakura: es eso cierto?

Kein: yo no sabia por que Zane me mando a mi, pense que por que yo era el segundo

Dren: tu gemelito y yo lo descubrimos, y de inmediato me vine, claro, antes tuve una peliadita con el

Sakura: y donde esta?

Dren: en el hospital

Sakura: ire a verlo..

Dren: es una broma, se quedo preocupado, menudo gemelito que te toco xD igualito a ti imoto-chan

Sakura: ¬¬ sabe que significa gemelo , verdad? -dirigiendose a Kein

Kein: nose, viendo de el...no

Dren:mmm mmm...por que no entramos, me empieza a dar frio

Sakura: aquien no le daria frio con la ropa que traes ¬¬ -Dren empezo a caminar con Sakura en su espalda hacia la cabaña

Dren: oye es mi estilo

Sakura: vaya estilo, pareces niña

-------------------------------

-DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA

Naruto: quien es Zane?

Shin: es el hermano mayor de Sakura,Dren y Kein, es el mas grande

Hinata: apoco es muy malo?

Hotaru: Zane-sama, como que trata a sus hermanos menores como molestias, y nunca los ha aceptado como hermanos, sino como cualquier persona que exista

Chazz: Zane-sama es un tipo muy frio y reservado, la mayoria de las veces da miedo.

Ino: y por que es asi?

Chazz: cuando Zane nacio, resulto ser una carga para Kumiko-sama y Kohei-sama, y tal como ellos lo tomaron, asi lo trataron, Zane-sama quedo muy dolido, y al nacer Kein-sama , Zane lo cuido y protegio, al nacer Dren...

Dren: estamos aqui!!

Sakura: ¬¬

-Los ninja de Konoha se quedaron mirando a Dren, tenia el pelo verde esmeralda oscuro corto, pero la parte de adelante lo tenia mas 3 cms mas largo y lo tenia amarrado (de los 2 lados)usaba fleco en la , ojos grandes y amarillos(amber dorado; era tipo Kishu de Tokyo mew mew, pero tenia orejas normales y en lugar de botas, tenia las sandalias ninja negras)

Naruto: eres hombre o mujer ¬¬?

Dren : ...... jajajaja...que clase de pregunta es esa zorrito ^^* -tenia una voz entre suave y grave- claro que soy hombre ¬¬

Naruto: no parece ¬¬

Dren: al menos no soy animal

Naruto:soy muy fuerte

Dren: pero yo mas fuerte que tu

Naruto: sakura-chan, eso es cierto? -alzando la mirada hacia sakura (Dren la seguia cargando)

Sakura: -_- la verdad...los 2 son unos tontos

Dren/Naru: U.U

Kein: sera mejor que durmamos, en la mañana nos hiremos temprano, lo mas seguro esque manden a otros tipos mas fuertes

Kiba: eso se veian tontos

Shin: como lo dijiste se "veian", pero los 4 son muy fuertes, tenemos suerte que no nos lanzaron algo.

***********************************************************************

-Todos estaban durmiendo dentro de la cabaña, Dren roncaba sin parar y todos sus ronquitos se escuchaban por todas partes, asi que lo mandaron a dormir en una tienda de campaña. Chazz se estaba acomodando, cerro los ojos, pero sintio algo que andaba moviendose, abriolos ojos y vio unos ojos azules

Chazz: que quieres?

Naruto: que educacion ¬¬, por favor, me sigues contando la historia de Zane OwO

Chazz: no -se acuesta -pero en eso aparecen Ino,Kiba,Hinata y Suigetsu a lado de naruto- esta bien.

**--------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------**

En un Clan de nombre "HARUNO" habian 4 hospitales, uno estaba en el lado norte, el otro en el sur , el tercero en el este y el ultimo en el lado oeste

Enfermera 1: es un varon...

Kohei: tal como tiene que ser -dijo totalmente serio

Kumiko: cuando podre irme?

Enfermera2: Kumiko-sama, tiene que estar aqui hasta que su herida sane, ademas, el pequeño Zane acaba de nacer, tiene que permanecer como minimo 2 dias.

Kohei: mmm....tienes que curarte rapido, Ryohei no espera.

Kumiko: lose

Enfermera 1: Kumiko-sama, no desea cargar a su bebé?

Kumiko: no, asi estoy bien

Enfermera 2: y ya saben que nombre ponerle?

Kohei: se va a llamar Zane

Enfermera 2: Zane Haruno sera.

----- 2 dias despues

-En el mismo hospital, se encontraba en la zona de bebés, un pequeño bebé de bellos ojos azul electrico,veia como las enfermeras agarraban a cada uno de los bebés y se lo daban a sus padres, en eso , una enfermera lo agarra, Zane se puso feliz, pero...al ver que la enfermera le hiba a dar el biberon, se volvio a poner serio.  
---------------------------------- 1 año despues

-El pequeño Zane de ahora, 1 año estaba sentado en el pasto de su casa, viendo que sus padres discutian, una pequeña niña de su misma edad se le acerco.

Zane: Zoey...tu sabes...por que mi mami y mi papi pelean?

Zoey: no...no lose

Zane: no me gusta...cuando se ponen asi

Zoey: mmm...ven, olvidate de eso, vamos a jugar

Kohei: pero como es posible que estas embarazada?!!  
________________________________________________________ 9 meses mas tarde

Kohei: Zane, tu madre y yo vamos a salir, cuida de Kein

Zane: pero yo nose...

Kumiko: si pasa algo, llama a la mamá de Satoshi -cierran la puerta principal y se van

Zane: mmm..y que se supone que haga contigo? -el pequeño Zane de 1 año y , se arcaba a su nuevo hermano- hoa Kein...yo soy Zane y te voy a cuidar muy bien.... -Kein pone cara de llorar- no,no,no llores por favor...mira..yo tambien soy pequeño y nose cuidar bebés...- se sube a la cama donde estaba Kein- hermanito.... -lo abraza- te...prometo que yo...te cuidare hasta que me muera...no dejare...que vivas solo...me tienes ami, soy tu aniki -con ojos llorosos- no dejare que nada te ocurra...

-------------------------- 1 año despues

Kein: Zane...zane...mira... -enseñandole un dibujo

Zane: es muy bonito Kein-chan

Kein: ^//^

Zane: y ya te diste cuenta de...que habilidad te toco?

Kein: no aun no T//T...pero creo que a aniki ya, verdad??

Zane: je..eso creo

Kein: aniki me lo puede decr ^//^

Zane: no,no,no...no hasta que este seguro de que es ese -poniendo su mano en los oscuros cabellos de Kein

Kein: ¬//¬

----------------------------------- 2 años despues

Zane: -_- -el ahora niño de 4 años veia como su hermano mas pequeño jugaba con lo que es...bueno...era su comida- no hagas eso Dren

Dren: yo no quiero eso

Zane: y que quieres?

Dren: mmmm....quiero.... chocolate!!

Zane: no debes de comer chocolate

Dren: ¬¬ aniki es muy malo

Kein: perdona si lo soy ^^

Dren: no, Oniisan es muy bueno conmigo seeh...no como los del pelo azul ¬¬

Zane: ¬¬ eres un...

Kein: bebé...solo tiene 1 año, y hay que cuidarlo

Dren: si Zane-chan...cuidame -poniendo cara de bebé bueno

Kein: no es un angel? -Dren le saca la lengua a Zane en forma de burla y le empezo a hacer caras

Zane:¬¬ cuanta ternura

-En eso, la puerta de la casa principal se abre, mostrando a Kohei y a Kumiko

Kumiko: pero que es lo que han hecho enanos??

Kohei: quiero que los 3 limpien esto, mamá y yo alrato volveremos a salir, y cuando lleguemos, queremos ver esto limpio, o si no...no cenan hoy...y va para ti Dren!

Los 3: hai....

**------------------------------------End Flash Back-------------------------------------------**

-Cuando Chazz termino de contar, Sasuke,Neji,Shino,Sai tambien estaban ahi

Hinata: que cruel

Naruto: si..pero te falto sakura-chan

Chazz: esa es otra historia

Kiba: no nos la puedes contar??

Chazz: ahora no. Sera mejor que durmamos lo que nos queda.

-Todos se vovieron a acostar, sin saber, que Kein, los habia esuchado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kein: Shin, tienes los papeles?

Shin: hai, aqui estan -entregandoselos

---

Dren: imoto-chan ya sabes que Zane-nii me esta buscando verdad?

Sakura: eh? -Dren la seguia cargando

Dren: si, ayer en la noche lo senti

Sakura: si te encuentra esto no sera bueno... no deviste de haberte esapado

Dren: lo se pero ..... -una roca cayo del cielo y se interpuso en su camino- vaya ...pense que se tardarian que venir...

Taro: ¬¬ callate niña

Dren: ES MI ESTILO!!! Kein, sosten a la enana -se la da- AHORA SI ...suiton:sen suika no kega (mil proyectiles acuaticos) -de su boca, se dirigieron vaios proyectiles de agua hacia Taro

Taro: Doton:Kyodan no jutsu(tecninca de las balas asesinas) -con su chakra moldeo y endurecio la tierra que estaba a su alrededor e hizo pequeñas balas de arena que se dirigian a gran velocidad hacia Dren, el cual, este condificultad las esquivo

Dren: Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu -todo el lugar fue cubierto por una densa niebla, y nadie vio, que alguien lo observaba hasta que decidio actuar

¿?: Raiton: Raikurai no jutsu (tecnica del relampago) -una nube de tormenta se formo arriba de Taro,y descargo un rayo que le impacto fugasmente en el cuerpo haciendo que pierda la conciencia.

Dren: no fui yo

Sakura: Zane.... -La cara de los otros 2 Haruno se puso blanca

Zane: despues de todo...si fuiste a ayudarlo Dren -saliendo entre la niebla, a lo cual, Dren la retiro, y el sol alumbro el lugar mostrando a Zane

Sasuke: asi que...el es el hermano mayor de los 4

Chazz: 5, en realidad, son 5.

Sasuke: donde esta el otro?

Chazz: si Zane esta aqui....el otro no debe de estar muy lejos

Ino: es...muy guapo

-Zane tiene el pelo azul electrico al igual que sus ojos, era blanco y se mostraba muy serio-(tipo Zane Truesdale Yu-gi-oh GX)-

_________________________EN OTRO LUGAR____________________________

¿?: Mas te vale Zane, que no le hagas nada a mi hermana -mostrando sus ojos jade- Sakura...al fin nos veremos.... -empezo a saltar de rama en rama, dirigiendose a la direccion en donde se encontraban nuestros ninjas de Konoha y los 4 Haruno....

....................

* * *

**Creo que lo hice muy largo, perdonen por tardar, esque tuve varios obstaculos U//U espero y me perdonen.**

**Arigato por sus review´s **

**°Setsuna17**

**°Crystal Butterfly 92**

**°Susanapo87**


	6. Los 5 hermanos

**Konnichiwa, aqui dejo el siguiente cap.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: LOS 5 HERMANOS...**

_______________________EN OTRO LUGAR_________________________

¿?: Mas te vale Zane, que no le hagas nada a mi hermana -mostrando sus ojos jade- Sakura...al fin nos veremos.... -empezo a saltar de rama en rama, dirigiendose a la direccion en donde se encontraban nuestros ninjas de Konoha y los 4 Haruno....

______________________CON NUESTROS NIJAS____________________________

Ino: es....muy guapo

Hinata: si

Zane: silencio!-mandándole una mirada asesina a las 2 chicas- que es lo que haces aqui Dren?

Dren: puedo preguntar lo mismo

Zane: te ordene que no podias ir a esta mision...y me desobedeciste

Dren: yo no fui a la mision.....yo solo, me los encontre de paso, como ahora tu estas con.... -Zane le da un puñetazo en el estomago y otro en la cara- PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!?!

Zane: no me grites

Dren: yo te grito cuando se me da la gana

Zane: soy superior a ti...ahora...quiero que todos...

Kein: hem...Zane-nii, esta mision, se me fue asignada, por lo tanto, yo soy el encargado -lo interrumpio, Zane lo voltio a ver, pero Kein solo le dio una sonrisa

Zane: esta bien....-su mirada se dirigio hacia Sakura, a lo cual, esta bajo su mirada

Kein: imoto, no pasa nada -acercandose a Dren, ahi, Kein solto a Sakura para que ella lo curara

Chazz: eres una tramposa, tu pie ya no te duele ¬¬

Sakura: no, pero ya sabes como es Kein...niña ya te puedes parar....- El sonido de un rayo los interrumpio, y el cielo se empezo a poner gris, de repente, 1 gota cayo, de ahi otra y seguido por miles mas, acompañados de los sonidos de los rayos.

Dren: andar entre rayos no es recomendable...voto por ir a otro lado-alzando la mano

Suigetsu: si yo igual -imitandolo

Kein: buscaremos una cueva, donde pasar la lluvia

Kiba: ahi hay una -señalando una cueva -Todos empezaron a correr hacia la cueva, cuando unos estaban adentro, una piedra cae de esta...seguida por otras mas, haciendo que la entrada de la cueva se tapara. -estan bien todos¡?

Naruto: si...y los demas?

Neji: se han de haber quedado afuera

Chazz: Rayos...Sakura esta afuera -murmurando

Sasuke: pero tiene a sus hermanos, no?

Chazz: escuchaste la historia,no?...si Zane-sama no se preocupa por Dren, menos por Sakura-sama

Dren: oye mas respeto ¬¬

Shin: estas bien? -ayudando a Ino a levantarse

Ino: si...arigato

Shin: ^^ no hay de que

Ino:O//O

Dren: bien, como soy el mas grande aqui yo sere el guia...síganme -poniendose delante de todos, empezaron a caminar, pero como en toda cueva,habian 2 caminos

Naruto: y bien guia...hacia donde nos dirigimos¬¬?

Dren:mmm derecha -empezaron a caminar hacia la derecha- no,no mejor a la izquierda

Todos: ¬¬ -se voltearon hacia la izquierda

Dren: no, si es por la derecha

Todos: ¬¬* -dieron un paso hacia la derecha...

Dren: no...no

Neji: ya me canse!! Byakugan...es por la derecha

Dren: les dije n//n -poniendo sus brazos detras de su cabeza

Sasuke _"enserio este tipo...es hermano de Sakura ¬_¬??"_-observandolo(Sasuke estaba detras de el)- _"No se parecen en nada....hablando de ella...donde estara..?"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suigetsu: y ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Kein: tiene que haber otra cueva por aqui -el resto del grupo estaba bajo la fuerte lluvia

-Zane se acerco a una pared de rocas, y con un rayo, partio la pared haciendola cueva

Zane: aqui pasaremos la lluvia, cuando se calme, iremos a por los demas

Kein: ^^ arigato aniki -sonriendole y poniendose a su lado

Suigetsu: te ves preocupada princesa, pasa algo?

Sakura: no, es solo que...no quede con Chazz

Suigetsu: y que tiene de especial...acaso el y tu son pareja?

Sakura: no, esque...bueno...el...como decirlo...el me cuida

Suigetsu: de que?

Sakura: de todo, esos ninjas que nos atacaron, me querian llevar y Chazz esta conmigo para protegerme de ellos

Suigetsu: y que hay de tus hermanos?

Sakura: ellos no son los adecuados para protegerme, aunque quieran, a Chazz se ordeno cuidarme hasta el dia en que ya no lo necesite y el ha entrenado especialmente para eso

Suigetsu: entiendo...pero...porque te andan siguiendo esos ninjas?

Sakura: es una hitoria larga

Suigetsu: bien, otro dia me la cuentas

Hinata: no tienen frio?

Sakura: poco -no estaba vestida como ANBU,si no con su ropa que tenia a los 15 años al igual que los demas

Hotaru: miren -sacando 3 cobijas de su mochila- con estas nos podemos tapar -todos excepto los 2 haruno mayores, se juntaron y cubrieron entre todos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ino: cuanto mas seguiremos caminando? -sentandose

Neji: descansemos

Dren: necesito...agua -agateando hacia Shin- tienes agua?

Shin:he...si...un poco -de su mochila saco un bote de agua y se la dio a Dren

Dren: *//* soy tan feliz...-bebiendola

Shin: Ino-san..quieres?

Ino: de acuerdo -con la mirada baja y un leve sonrojo

Shin: Ino-san...estas roja...no tendras fiebre -poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Ino, a lo cual esta, se sonrojo mas

Kiba: _"ese cuate ¬¬*" _-observandolos- oie, Ino -sentandose en medio de Shin e Ino- te invito a comer despues de la mision

Ino: ahh...esta bien -Todo era observado por cierto chico peliverde de ojos amarillos, al ver tal escena de...celos? sonrio

Naruto: la pregunta es....hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Sasuke: no lose -viendo el camino por el cual aun no han pasado en la cueva

Neji: intentare ver -activa su Byakugan- la cueva es muy profunda...espera....al parecer, no somos los unicos en la cueva -dijo al sentir el chakra de alguien

Naruto: quien es...?

Neji: desaparecio...

Chazz: entonces, tambien sabe que nosotros estamos aqui...debemos de tener cuidado

Naruto: cuidado es mi segundo nombre -recargandose en la pared de la cueva, en la cual, las rocas empezaron a caerse, todos se levantaron y corrieron mas adentro de la cueva, hasta que se termino de derrumbar

Dren: con que...Señor Cuidado eh?

Naruto: mira niña

Dren: es mi estilo

Naruto: no me importa si es... -una bomba se escucho hasta el fondo de la cueva, haciendo que volviera a comenzar a derrumbarse la cueva

Dren/Naru: no fui yo

-Volvieron a seguir corriendo, pero esta ves, no se detubieron, hasta llegar donde provenia el sonido.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hotaru: miren...ha disminuido la lluvia -parandose

Suigetsu: ahora podremos salir- todos imitaron a Hotaru, al ya no escuchar los rayos

Sakura: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -donde ella estaba parada, se hizo un hoyo profundo, donde cayo

Sai: Sakura!! -se hiba aventar hacia el hoyo,pero alguien lo detvo

Kein: no...ella estara bien -menciono serio, pero Sai no le hizo caso, y se tiro

Suigetsu: jejejeje...ohh mira ese animalito -caminando hacie e hoyo- oh oh ahhh -se cae

Zane: alguien mas que quiere irse?

-Hinata,Hotaru, y Shino se avientan igual

Zane: son unos idiotas -mirando el hoy, por donde todos se habian tirado

Kein: ^^

¿?: Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (tecnica de la gran bola de fuego)

¿?1: Hyouton:Koriheki (muro de hielo)

¿?: eres muy lenta -apareciendo detras de su oponente- Katon:Hi mae Geri (patada flamigera frontal) -tal y como dice su nombre, le dio una patada,mandandola a volar

¿?1: Hyouton: Kaze Kori (viento helado) -El hielo atrapo a su atacante- pero tu sigues siendo un torpe -viendo a su atacante congelado, pero, el fuego comenzo a derretirlo

¿?: Como me dijiste Lil?

Lil: jajajajaja

¿?: por que no, cambiamos de escenario? -la cueva comenzo a derrumbarse(otra vez...esta cueva se derrumba por partes xD) saliendo al aire libre

---

Neji: es aqui -dijo al estar e el lugar donde se oian los ruidos

Dren: la salida?? -todos salieron y vieron a 2 personas peleando

Chazz: interesante -dijo viendo a los oponentes

----

Lil: vaya..tenemos publico jajaja...rindete Hyouton:Gyakutai Medatsu (tecnica de la prision de estacas) -su oponente las esquivo dando varios giros y marometas, en una de esas, su mirada se dirigio hacia los de Konoha

Sasuke: pero que...es Sakura!

¿?: _"Sakura? donde..?!" _ARGH!! -grito al resivir una patada

Lil: no te distraigas jajaja...por que mejor, te llevo de una vez con mi lider..? Hyouton:Sensatsu suisho -dio un pisoton sobre un charco de agua, derrepente, el agua que fue salpicada, se covirtio en agujas de hielo que se dirigian hacia el de fuego

¿?: Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu (tecnica del gran dragon de fuego) -todas las agujas se derritieron, y el fuego alcanzo a Lil, quemandola un poco haciendo que cayera inconciente.

Sasuke: sakura estas bien??

Chazz: sasuke no es...

¿?: oye muchacho-dirigiendose a Sasuke- acaso...-volteandose- no sabes la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer? je -con una gran sonrisa

Ino: tu no eres sakura

¿?: claro que no!! Chazz, donde esta Zane?

Chazz: con Sakura

¿?: justo lo que no queria

Naruto: si no eres Sakura-chan...entoces por que te pareces tanto a ella?

¿?: porque?...es simple...por que hay algo que se llama ser "Gemelos identicos" o en el caso de la enana y yo..."cuates identicos"

Kiba: entonces tu eres su hermano?

¿?: seeh

Dren: waa aqui estas enano -saliendo de la cueva y acercandose a "la copia de Sakura"- ya me estaba preguntando porque tardabas -abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas

¿?: menzo...no respiro -poniendose morado

Sai: hola..asi que aqui estan todos eh

Sakura: que bueno es volverlos a ver... -chazz señalaba hacia enfrente,ella volte y se llevo una gran sorpresa- O.O michi??

Kiba: Michi??

Michi: sakura...O.o

Kein: Michi? -llegando junto con Zane

Michi: Zane!

Dren: kein?

Sakura: dren?

Zane: michi

Kein: sakura

Suigetsu: ya me revolvi -_-

Naruto: haber, desde el comienzo....Resulto ser que hace 2 dias llego Kein diciendo que es el hermano mayor de Sakura-chan, al dia siguiente nos encontramos con Dren que tambien es hermano de Sakura-chan, y hace un rato llego Zane y....OH sorpresa...era igual el hermano mayor de Sakura-chan y ahorita....llega este y..es su hermano?? O.O esta familia es muy grande

-Ambas copias corrieron y se abrazaron

Michi: al fin imoto

Sakura: no te vayas -agarrandolo mas fuerte

Hinata: ambos son...identicos

-Michi Haruno, 17 años, pelirrosado de cabello corto(tipo Sai), ojos grandes y jade y de piel blanca. Su ropa era semejante a la de Sakura, una playera roja de manga corta, con ese cierre que tambien tiene Sakura en la playera. un short negro que le quedaba hasta las rodillas, y encima de este tenia su equipamiento ninja abrochado ,tipo cinturon, llevaba las sandalias ninjas negas y su banda ninja roja en la frente de la aldea de la Arena y al igual que la Haruno menor ,llevaba guantes negros.

Naruto: sakura-chan por que no me dijiste que tenias una copia TT-TT -asiendose el afectado

Sakura: gomen naruto -separandose de Michi

Dren: los 5 estamos aqui!! hurra!! -abrazando a todos su hermanos

Zane: no cuentes conmigo -empujandolo y llendo hacia otro lado

Dren: nadie te necesira ¬.¬....amargado-lo ultimo lo murmuro

Zane: y tu eres una niñita..-dandole la espalda

Dren: ¬¬*

Neji: disculpen por interrumpir...su discusion entre hermanos...pero tenemos que irnos

Dren: el no es mi hermano -poniendo cara seria y caminando haci el lado opuesto en que estaba Zane

Ino: mmmm que malo, no tiene nada de emocionante tener varios hermanos y no estar unidos

-Y asi, nuestro ninjas de Konoha, y los Haruno, emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Konoha, pero, antes de llegar, pararon en medio del bosque

Shin: aqui nos quedamos nosotros

Ino: encerio?

Shin: si, hay que vernos otra ves...adios ^^-dandole un beso en la mejilla

Ino: // kawaii

Hotaru: adios Hinata-chan ....nos vemos -sonriendole- hay que seguirnos viendo -refiriendose a todos- sayonara -Ambos desaparecen

Kiba: menos mal que ese tipo se fue

Dren: nee....Kiba-chan...sabes, Shin-chan anda buscando novia jejeje -le dijo a espaldas de el

Kiba: a que te refieres?

Dren: me refieron a... -se pone enfrente del el- al parecer, a Shin le gusto la niña rubia y...pues como Shin no tiene novia, deseguro pronto se le declarara -mintio

Kiba: eh?!! Ese Haruno...lo encontrare y matare a el y a toda su familia

Sakura: hemmm....Kiba -_- te recuerdo que...nosotros somos Haruno

Kiba: gomen

Dren: jajajaja....es mas interesante que mis telenovelas

Sasuke: entonces eres niña

Dren: QUE NO -le grito al estilo anime (de esas que la cabeza se hace grande y le grita a alguien en la cara y que,al que le gritaron le sale una gota en la sien)

-Despues de que nuestra pelirrosa separara a su querido hermano sin cerebro -**Dren:Oye!!- **y al Uchiha , siguieron con su viaje hacia Konoha, Al llegar ahi, los 6 Haruno que estaban ahi, se fueron a la oficina de la Hokage.

Kein: le agradesco mucho Tsunade-sama, la mision fue completada -le hablo muy educado mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Tsunade: no hay de que....pero..me podrian decir si no es mucha molestia...Quienes son ellos?! -refiriendose a los hermanos de Sakura

Sakura: Tsunade-sama...ellos son Dren y Michi mis hermanos...y el -volteando a ver a su hermano mas grande a lo cual, el la ignoro-...es Zane

Dren: hola, mucho gusto,encantado de conocerla, mi nombre es Dren Haruno, mi hermana le causo problemas??,no se preocupe, puede hacer con ella lo que desee.. -hablo muy rapido aparetando la mano de la Hokage en forma de saludo

Michi: mucho gusto Tsunade-sama -haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Tsunade: ya me puedes soltar ¬¬ -refiriendose a Dren

Dren: lo siento, la lastime? , si es asi hay que llevarla al medico, rosita ayudame a... -Sakura le tapo la boca

Sakura: gomen ^^u

Tsunade: bien..me da mucho gusto conocer a los hermanos de Sakura. -voltea a ver a Zane- tu debes de ser el mayor,no?

Zane: hpm, algo asi -cruzandose de brazos-

Tsunade: y como va el Clan, Zane?

Zane: como siempre, mejorando, como tiene que ser...-Tsunade hiba a decir otra cosa, pero tocan la puerta

Tsunade: adelante

-Entra una chica de 17 años, de ojos azules y cabello corto,agarrado de 2 coletas altas negras, tenia la banda de Suna

¿?: Disculpe Hogake-sama...ando buscando a...Michi-sama!! -se dirije hacia el- Michi-sama, que bueno que esa bien, no sabe como me preocupe por usted...

Michi: no debiste venir Aika...

Zane: Aika-san -con un tono...dulce?- que es...lo que estas haciendo aqui?? -cambio ese tono por uno mas burlon

Aika: Zane-sama...yo...Michi...hiba

Zane: Tsunade-sama, si eso es todo, nosotros nos retiramos -y con un Jutsu, todos los Haruno que estaban en la oficina se fueron

Tsunade: algo me dice que no es bueno -viendo hacia a la ventada, como intentando descubrir adonde se habian hido

--En el bosque

Aika: lo siento Zane-sama... no volvera a pasar...

Zane: Aika, se te dio esta mision para que cuidaras de Michi, no para que lo perdieras, se te escogio por que eres buena con tus poderes y ademas, tienes la capacidad de controlar la mente de las personas.

Aika: gomen Zane-sama

Zane: no mereces esta mision...te regresare al Clan y se te dara un castigo..entendiste?

Aika: si

Michi: oye, ella no tiene la culpa, yo me escape -poniendose enfrente de Aika

Zane: te debio de haber buscado

Michi: ella me busco, solo que yo oculte mi chakra, y a Aika se le hizo mas dificil encontrarme

Zane: y que hubiera pasado si uno de Los X te hubiera visto

Michi: me vio, hasta luche contra uno, y ademas, tu estabas ahi, y no hiciste nada , si tu, que eres mi hermano mayor no me proteges, crees que las otras personas lo hara?...vaya futuro lider del Clan

Zane: Michi .. -saca una espada y la pone en su cuello- si vulves a hablarme asi...te mato -le dijo solo para que el lo escuchara

Michi: intentalo...nadie querra a un lider asi...que mata a las personas que llevan su misma sangre

Zane: me voy -retirando su espada- Kein vamonos -ordenandole

Kein: sayonara ^^ -Ambos hermanos desaparecieron en un rayo

Sakura: estas bien Aika-san?

Aika: si Sakura-sama...no se preocupe por mi

Michi: no seas tonta..sin ti ya estaria muerto -sacando la lengua, como hace sakura enforma de alago; haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

Chazz: Sakura-chan, vamos a casa, no es bueno estar en el bosque cuando se esta haciendo de tarde

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________EN EL BARRIO UCHIHA

-Suigetsu y Sasuke entraban por la puerta principal, caminaron hasta llegar a las escaleras...y vieron algo horriible, Karin bajaba corriendo las escaleras hacia ellos

Karin: Sasuke-kun que bueno es verte!! -corriendo a abrazarlo

Suigetsu: me voy -dando la vuelta en direccion a la salida

Sasuke: adonde vas? -tratando se soltarse

Suigetsu: ire a ver si la princesa o alguien de sus amigos me deja dormir ahi...no quiero volver a escuchar los gritos de karin

Karin: QUE HAS DICHO!?!

Suigetsu: -_- sera que me deje quedarme a vivir?

Sasuke: vivir...con Sakura?-murmuro- ...NO

Sui/Karin: eh?

Sasuke: digo...Karin..hemm sueltame...y ..NO grites...y tu -señalando a Suigetsu- no te hiras sin mi permiso

Suigetsu: esta bien, no era para tanto...vaya lider que tengo, que tiene de malo vivir con la princesa -caminando hacia las escaleras

Sasuke: te oi!!

Suigetsu: por eso lo dije!!

Juugo:este grupo grita demasiado ^^u

Sui/Ka/Sasu: TE ESCUCHAMOS

-Ya era de dia en la hermosa Aldea de Konoha, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, los ninja peleban, la hokage tomaba Sake...ahh...todo estaba bien. Despues de esa mision con Kein la Hokage les habia dado 1 semana libre, en eso se escucho un gran estallido que hizo que los pajaros salieran volando

Karin: que rayos fue eso?

Juugo: quien sabe...

Suigetsu: ahora vuelvo -empezo a correr hacia la salida del Clan Uchiha hasta que algo lo detuvo- que pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke: adonde vas?

Suigetsu: voy a ver que paso

Sasuke: te acompaño

Suigetsu: no necesito niñera

Sasuke: pero quiero ir contigo

Suigetsu: me preocupas -alejandose un poco de el

Sasuke: ¬¬* no soy gay

Suigetsu: ahh..que bueno

____________________________En el campo de batalla

Dren: no,no,no tienen que correr mas rapido, para poder asi, agarrar vuelo y saltar, girar y darle al mismo tiempo la patada a tu oponente, o si no, quedaras como ahora o peor -poniendo sus manos en su cintura

Michi: es un poco vergonzoso que Dren nos de consejos ninja, no? -con un leve sonrojo

Sakura: si -en el mismo estado que su hermano

Dren: enanos, dejen de murmurar cosas...que no ven que me ofenden -poniendo su mano en su frete con los ojos cerrados y la otra mano en su pecho- que no saben que yo los cuide desde pequeños...les cambie los pañales, los alimente, los cuide, pase noches en vela sin dor...

Sakura: espera un momento, creo que te estas confundiendo -sonriendo burlonamente

Michi:si, el que hizo tooodo eso y mas..fue Kein , no tu que dormias ¬¬

Dren: como se atreben, malagardecidos -haciendose el ofendido

Chazz: sigo sin creer que Dren es hermano de esos dos -dijo recargado en un arbol

Aika: estoy de acuerdo. Zane-sama, Kein-sama, Michi-sama y Sakura-sama son tan inteligentes pero...Dren-sama..es un poco tonto -dijo sentada en el pasto a lado de Chazz

Michi/Saku: Dren deja de llorar y sigamos -le dijeron al peliverde que estaba agachado con un palo haciendo circulos, tenia un aura negra.-

Michi: Sakura, habias dicho que tenias chocolate en tu casa, no?

Sakua: ah si

Michi: que te parece, que cuando lleguemos nos lo comemos entre los 2

Sakura: es una gran idea, sabes, mejor vamonos, Dren no hace nada -ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea, pero un kunai los separo

Dren: tomenselo en serio, esto...no es un juego -con una mirada fria

Michi: si,si calamte viejo -caminando hacia donde estaban

Sakura: no era para tanto... que hombre mas raro -siguiendo a su copia

Dren: aveces pienso que se burlan de mi -_-

Michi/Saku: piensas?..ohhh que alivio pensabamos que no tenias cerebro jajaja

Dren: odio cuando hacen eso -_-

Sakura: Dren-niichan!!! -salto apuntandole una patada a Dren, pero el, le agarro del tobillo y la avento a otro lado, pero sakura antes que cayera, el sonido de un PUFF aparecio...al parecer, era un clon

Dren: entonces... -voltea a ver a Michi, pero un puño lo detuvo, mandandolo a volar.

Michi: a eso llamamos...

Sakura:...trabajo en equipo

Dren: eso no es justo, ustedes son 2 contra uno...se acabo el entrenamiento!!

-Por otro lado, escondidos en unos arbusto, se encontraba Suigetsu y Sasuke viendo todo lo que los Haruno hacian

Suigetsu: ohh...esos 2 son muy buenos

Sasuke: si..oh oye, espera -viendo que Suigetsu se acercaba a los 2 Haruno identicos

Suigetsu: hi Sakura-chan ^^

Sakura: Suigetsu...Sasuke-chan? que hacen aqui?

Sasuke: hibamos de paso -volteo a ver a otra parte, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver a Sakura quitandose la playera sudada que traia, dejando ver otra playera pero mas corta, ella agarro otra playera mas limpia y se la puso, era roja,con el "O" en su espalda que representaba Haruno

Michi: oigan, Saku y yo planeamos ir a una alberca, quieren ir? -poniendose una playera identica a la de Sakura, pero la de el era un poco mas grande

Suigetsu: si, por supuesto que si

Sasuke: cuando?

Michi: pues, planeamos ir mañana por la mañana, alrededor de las 10:00 am

Sasuke: entonces, ahi estaremos

Sakura: si quieres, puedes llevar a Juugo-san y a Karin -empezando a caminar hacia la Aldea

Dren: vamos,los invito a comer en mi casa

Sakura: tu casa ?¬¬

Dren: que grosera -haciendose el ofendido

-Los Haruno, Suigetsu y Sasuke entraron a la aldea, todos las personas que pasaban, veian a Michi de una forma sorprendente o rara, nadie sabia que Haruno Sakura tenia un gemelo. Llegaron a casa de la chica pelirrosa, y se sentaron en la mesa, Aika y Sakura empezaron a servir la comida : Sushi

Suigetsu: como se siente tener una copia?! -no aguanto las ganas de preguntar eso

Sasuke: suigetsu! -regañandolo como un niño pequeño que hizo algo malo -

Suigetsu: gomen ¬¬

Michi: pues...bien, es emocionante por que asi...en mi situacion, tengo a alguien conquier andar, jugar y platicar

Suigetsu: ohh ohh -emocionado- alguna ves los han confundido?

Sakura: si, muchas veces, pero eso es una ventaja, para confundir a la gente y a los enemigos xP

Suigetsu: interesante, y quien es mayor de ustedes?

Michi: yo xD

-Siguieron platicando hasta que empezo a atardeser

Sasuke: gracias por la comida, pero ya nos tenemos qu ir -levantandose

Sakura: de acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos mañana, no?

Suigetsu: por supuesto linda

Sasuke: si, nos vemos, sayonara

Sakura: sayonara -cierra la puerta

Suigetsu: son interesante esos dos -caminando

Sasuke: si...nunca me dijo que tenia 4 hermanos mas.

Suigetsu: si, pero, ese tal Zane es muy raro

Sasuke: me da curiosidad de como se volvio asi

Suigetsu: el es el que me cayo algo mal, los otros son buena onda

-Caminaron hasta llegar al Barrio Uchiha, ahi les dieron la noticia a Juugo y a Karin de que irian a la alberca, tanta emocion les dio, que no podian dormir...pero el sueño vencio. A excepcion de nuestro azabache favorito, quien se durmio un poco mas tarde que los demas de su equipo; soñando con la persona que sueña estar para siempre. Solo esperaba el dia....en que le confesaria sus sentimientos.

Sasuke: hasta entonces -cerrando sus ojos

* * *

**Chicos,ONEGAI, diganme que tal,los estoy haciendo muy largos? no le entienden a algo? etc...**

**Diganmelo **

**Cris0408 --- Arigato por tu review.**

**Nos seguimos escribiendo.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
